There are known bicycle operating devices for operating various aspects of the bicycle, such as shifting or braking. For example, some shifting devices are electric powered and configured such that they can be controlled electrically so as to change among a plurality of gear positions. Other shifting devices are mechanical in operation and configured to operate a Borden type cable, for example. These types of devices can be mounted to a handlebar. Regardless of the type of device, due to the differences in the size of riders' hands, it is desirable to provide adjustability of the positioning of the operating members or levers.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved bicycle operating device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent from this disclosure to those skilled in the art.